


Two Mattrick Bookmarks

by swtalmnd



Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M, Mattrick, Pencil, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Dr. QT keeps making me draw her Mattrick so I thought I'd start sharing with the class.





	Two Mattrick Bookmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552433) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Text left (Matt):  
"...who sang while wearing sunglasses because he was wary of how much his eyes revealed"

Text right (Patrick):  
"it just gets better when I'm with you"


End file.
